


Hellfire Lancer

by VoicesOfChaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaba “Frollo” Reiji encounters the gypsy Yuya and tempted with hellish visions of lust for the boy. Can Yuya open up Frollo's cold heart to love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellfire Lancer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Autumn-Sacura](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Autumn-Sacura).



> This work was inspired by this artwork http://autumn-sacura.tumblr.com/post/117858942788/i-tried-to-stop-drawing-yugioh-fanart-because and that was inspired by this AMV https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJWjBl2ide0. So please watch both before reading. Also I should mention that it may seem like there is an underlying message about religion but there isn't really. It is just a twisted sex story so enjoy the drama!

“Typically when they pick up you ruffians nobody begs to be brought to me for mercy and redemption. Who are you gypsy boy?”

Akaba “Frollo” Reiji sat behind his grand desk in his large study room as he questioned the boy who stood in front of him. He had instructed the guards that brought him to leave for the night. He needed no help dealing with street trash. The boy wore a beautiful crimson dress as bright as hellfire. No doubt he had seduced many to sin with such a tempting display. What business did such an obvious sinner think he had with the most holy man in the country? Perhaps he wished to quicken his damnation.

The boy spoke as he smiled, “You know that isn’t really the right word. I am merely an entertainer. I amuse the passing crowds and put a smile on their faces so they may enjoy doing God’s work throughout the day.”

Reiji quickly rebutted, “Do not speak of the lord! Scum like you who have been cast out from grace have no right. Tell me cheerful fool, what did you pray for as you asked to be taken before me?”

Yuya twirled around as his dress lit up the room with its brilliance. He took slow steps towards Reiji’s desk as he said, “They say you are a noble crusader. A hero that will bathe God’s light across the land. I figured somebody like that would need some entertainment more then anyone else.”

Reiji shifted his weight. The way this beautiful boy moved made his muscles twitch, an uncomfortable feeling he could not describe crawled inside of his gut. He explained stoically, “Boy you know nothing of my holy quest. My father was a good man until one day the devil possessed him. He moved away to a far-off land and started an academia for heretics and heathens.” Reiji bit his lip as he tried to hold back his rage as his stoic facade melted away, “His work is disgusting! A disgrace to the almighty God! I have been chosen to be the crusader, no the lancer, to deliver divine judgment to my father and burn his entire school to ash with every sinner in it.”

Reiji clutched his fist and took a deep breathe. Such wrath was unsightly and he could not let himself be lost to it, especially not in front of this filthy peasant. The boy moved even closer until he slowly wrapped his hands around Reiji’s fist. Just being touched by him would normally cause Reiji to slap him as a reflex if he was not focusing so much on self-control right now. He would need to thoroughly wash his hand later.

Yuya said gently, “You more than anyone really do deserve to feel good then. It would be wonderful to attend to your lance.”

Reiji’s pulse quickened. Now he did shove Yuya’s hands away and smack him across his face. “How dare you heathen! I will not be tricked by your illusions. I know what you are. The devil comes in many forms. In one form he possessed my father and now in another he tries to seduce me to the sickening sin of lust. I will cast you away back to the hellfire you came from.”

Yuya was not emotionally distraught over Reiji’s attack or his insults. Instead a sly grin crept onto his face. He took a few steps back as he explained, “Forgive my rudeness. I moved too fast for such a sturdy man of your caliber. At least allow me to show you what you can have.”

Yuya shook his hips side-to-side as his hands went behind his head. As his hips continued his mesmerizing dance as his right hand slowly traced a finger to his lips which he gently sucked on. Meanwhile his left hand rubbed his chest longingly until he moved it to his hand to his leg. He slowly ran his hand up his leg which raised his dress in the process. He continued his dance for several minutes. More and more of his dress slide off his shoulders and then would be pulled back up. He would give Reiji a flash of his leg and then snicker with a grin saying “Not yet.”

Reiji’s breath quickened as he reflexively brought a hand to his crotch. No. His body was hardening to this incubus’s temptation. He had to stop this before he would be led to sin but he didn’t want it to stop just yet. He needed to be prepared to face the devil’s tactics face-first. He needed to be strong. He whispered under his breath, “Please help me Maria.”

Yuya seemed to sense Reiji’s change in attitude. He walked closer to Reiji and straddled him in his chair as his hands caressed Reiji’s face. Reiji was shocked but frozen with inaction. Yuya could feel the holy man’s erection as he ground his crotch with his own. Yuya kissed Reiji’s face and what he could of his neck. Reiji’s hands were shaking as he grabbed Yuya’s hands. He wanted to remove the slut’s hands from his face but he ended up just holding them tenderly.

Reiji mumbled from his hypnotic trance, “Your hands are so soft and smooth.”

“It is a special lotion. I lather my entire body in it, especially the most important parts,” Yuya suddenly got up, turned around, bent over, and rubbed his butt up and down Reiji’s crotch making sure his erection was properly getting teased. “It is important for me to be well-lubricated at all time.”

Reiji was sweating as he said “Stop. Stop this you monster.”

“Really? If that is what you honestly want but we were just having fun,” Yuya slowly moved away from Reiji and got on all-fours in front of him and gave his ass kinky shake. He turned his head back and said seductively “I had so much more in store for you.”

Reiji got up with inhuman speed and ripped Yuya’s dress off him. He had only a split second to see Yuya’s beautiful bare ass for himself before he felt like his own clothes were chains. He quickly disrobed them until he stood naked in front of the bare bent-over entertainer.

Reiji spread Yuya’s soft gentle cheeks and forced his dick in. It really was lubricated. His body was like that of an angel and Reiji needed to have him! He moved a hand to Yuya’s front and felt his dick. It was limp! This tramp aroused him with infernal charms and wasn’t even excited by the power of the man he was in front of, Akaba ‘Frollo’ Reiji! Reiji thrust his dick into Yuya as far as he could. How dare he mock him! He pulled back and then thrust in again. Meanwhile Reiji squeezed Yuya’s dick and balls. He needed Yuya to know who was in control here. That he had no power over him. He was a dog and Reiji was his master!

Reiji continued to fuck Yuya more and more. Yuya let out a few soft moans but was mostly quiet. Yuya’s dick finally started to grow hard. Reiji stoke it on impulse but kept a tight painful grip on it. He wanted Yuya’s moans to be louder. He wanted to know what it felt like when a street trash was penetrated by a divine lancer. Reiji quickened his pace even more. He could not get enough of Yuya’s ass.

The swelling that built up in Reiji’s dick was driving him insane. So this was the sin of lust! It felt so amazing!

It felt like his entire body was about to explode. He had heard about this sensation. The ultimate pleasure at the end of sex. He would finally know what lust really felt like.

Reiji suddenly stopped. What had he been doing? Yuya was making a low-pitch noise, was he crying? He couldn’t believe what he had done. Him, the holy lancer chosen by God, was succumbing to this incubus. He was hurting one of God’s children. He tried remove his dick but Yuya’s ass felt so tight, suddenly like it wouldn’t let him escape this trap. The noise Yuya was making grew louder when Reiji realized it wasn’t tears but laughter. Yuya was laughing at him!

Yuya turned his head and said with a taunting smile, “Is that all you got. I thought God’s power would be more impressive.”

Reiji plunged his dick back into Yuya as hard as possible! He resumed fucking him as violently as he could as he yelled, “Do not question God’s might! Feel divine wrath!”

Reiji instinctively slapped Yuya’s ass! Yuya yelled out, “Come on! You can hit harder than that big man!”

Reiji thrust in and out of Yuya more and more as one hand squeezed Yuya’s balls tightly as the other slapped Yuya’s ass repetitively. Reiji screamed out in pleasure! Hurting this vile demon made him feel whole.

Reiji’s muscles tensed as his breathed rapidly. This was it! He felt cum leaving his dick into Yuya’s ass. It was the most glorious feeling he had ever felt. Pleasure that no mere man should ever know under heaven. Reiji fell backwards and nearly blacked out from the sensation flowing throughout all of his body.

Yuya caught his breath and crawled over the fallen holy man and asked, “See don’t you deserve to feel good?”

Reiji felt paralyzed. The devil had stolen from him and now he was incomplete, a tainted servant of god. No! This war wasn’t over yet! There was still time to save his soul! The devil was here, here right within his grasp. Despite how filthy he was now there was still a chance for God to forgive him. He couldn’t let the devil get away a second time. He was a lancer, he would do his duty.

Reiji’s body rebelled against his commands to move. He gave a quick prayer for the strength. He slowly rolled over and made it to a kneel. Yuya could tell how hard it was for Reiji move, like a rag-doll dragged by its strings. “Hey are you okay. Maybe you should…”

Reiji lunched at Yuya with his hands tightly gripped around Yuya’s throat. Yuya tried to yell out to stop but Reiji choked the words out of him. Reiji fiercely yelled, “I got you now Devil! You will die!”

Yuya kicked Reiji in the balls. Reiji grunted but barely moved. Yuya did so again several times and Reiji was clearly in pain from it but his grip didn’t loosen at all. It felt like even if Reiji died right now his grip would not loosen!

Reiji laughed manically as Yuya lost the strength to the keep kicking. As Yuya breathed his final breathe he forced his lips into that of a smile.

Even after Yuya’s body went limp Reiji firmly kept his grip around the corpse’s throat for several minutes just to be sure. “God forgive me. I was tempted from your path but I have returned and brought your divine judgment upon this sinner that sullied me. Please take me back as your lancer so I may execute all the heathens that incur your wrath.”

Reiji dressed himself and gave one last look down at the body before he would dispose of it. He died with a smile on his face. The devil was so cruel. Reiji declared out-loud, “I shall conquer Academia. I shall send my father and all of his disciples straight to God for judgment and then, Devil, you shall have nothing to smile about. You will fear me, you will fear Frollo!”


End file.
